The Hot Springs
by LemonFerret
Summary: "Any thoughts the Sannin had about how wrong it was for a teacher to be attracted to his student were vanquished by the most decisive thought Jiraiya had ever had: He's sixteen. It's legal." Jiraiya/Naruto. Pretty much a PWP. Rated M for reason.


A/N – Oh my, I felt _very_ dirty writing this one… actually, I felt a lot like the Pervy Sage himself. . Oh well, my morals have been vanquished by the power of yaoi, what can I say. Written because this pairing doesn't get enough love. **Beware:** extreme teacher/student Jiraiya-style yaoi up ahead. Flames will be thrown back at you in the form of a concentrated Phoenix Flower Jutsu attack, and followed up with 72 hours of torture from my Mangekyou Sharingan. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. O_o

xXxXxXx

Naruto sighed in pure contentment as he slipped lazily into the warm water of the hot springs.

It was another one of Jiraiya's mid-mission research stops at the local hot springs. The pervy sage had run off almost as soon as he had checked the two of them in, no doubt in a hurry to go peek at the women's baths through the cracks in the dividing wall. Naruto snorted; his sensei was such a perv. The blonde shinobi swam lazily around the spacious pool, trying to find something to distract him from his boredom. _Not that being bored's a bad thing_, Naruto thought, _especially when you're a jinchuriki being chased by the Akatsuki… but still, going to hot springs all the time is so BORING, also 'cause Pervy Sage always disappears to go spy on naked women and leaves me by myself all the time! Stupid perv! I'd rather be here with Sai than with him, at lease Sai talks_ _to me and isn't always flirting with girls… _

That train of thought had Naruto thinking about the last time he and Sai had been at the hot springs… Naruto remembered that, after he had stood up to yell something at Yamato, Sai had stared at his dick and said "Oh, so you do have balls after all!" Or something along those lines. And then he had smiled that annoying "fake smile" of his. And given Naruto a boner, which had been a bitch to hide. Naruto huffed angrily. _Never mind, Sai's just as perverted as Pervy Sage!_

And, bored as he was, alone in a hot spring bath, Naruto couldn't help but think erotic thoughts. It was only natural for a teenage boy, really; thinking about Sai looking at his dick and talking about his balls made Naruto imagine Sai licking his dick and touching his balls. _Oh hell_, Naruto thought, eyeing his erection, _how am I going to hide THAT? _And then, the epiphany: _Hang on a sec. I'm all alone in a hot spring. Pervy Sage won't be back from his "research" for another hour, at least. So really, I don't have to hide it…_The blonde glanced furtively around, and after making sure that there was no one near him, his hand slid down to grab his erection.

As his hand began to pump, Naruto's head fell back, resting against the side of the bath. After a few moments, his left hand snaked up his chest to pinch and pull at his nipples. These sensations combined with the intense heat of the spring water were enough to have Naruto panting in ecstasy, oblivious to his surroundings, in seconds.

xXxXxXx

Jiraiya was feeling quite aggravated. And horny. To be specific, Jiraiya was aggravated because there was no outlet for his horniness. The owner of the springs had upgraded; the old, half-rotted wooden fence that had previously been the only divider between the male and female baths had been replaced by a twenty-foot-high barrier of solid steel, complete with barbed wire up top. Apparently the women had complained about men peeking at them, and the (female) owner of the hot springs had decided that the immoral practice had to be stopped at all costs. Hence Jiraiya's frustration.

_Stupid old lady! _Jiraiya fumed mentally, _who is she to stand between a man and his research? Ah well…I guess there's nothing to do but wash away my frustrations with a nice soak in the springs…The MEN'S springs, _Jiraiya added with mental acerbity.

With a sigh, he rounded the corner that opened up to the men's baths… and stopped in his tracks, a look of complete shock on his face. He was greeted by the sight of Naruto – face flushed, head tiled back – masturbating. And stroking himself. And… _Oh hell_, Jiraiya thought, _he's moaning. _

The sounds coming out of Naruto's mouth were what did it. Every moan, pant, whine and whimper worked to make Jiraiya's new erection all the more painful to ignore. Until he decided not to ignore it, that is. Any thoughts the Sannin had about how wrong it was for a teacher to be attracted to his student were vanquished by the most decisive thought Jiraiya had ever had:

_He's sixteen. It's legal._

xXxXxXx

You can imagine Naruto's surprise when he felt the owner of a large, calloused hand roughly grab his dick from under the hot spring water and simultaneously claim his mouth in a bruisingly lustful kiss. Naruto's eyes flew open in alarm, and he was more than shocked to see the lustful dark eyes of his sensei looking back at him. At first, Naruto was too shocked to do much more than sit there, immobile, and take the assault. Realizing this, Jiraiya squeezed and yanked on Naruto's dick, wanting to get a reaction out of his student. And get a reaction he did. Naruto moaned in Jiraiya's mouth so loud that the older man almost came then and there.

Giving himself over to lust, Naruto arched foreword, rubbing his and Jiraiya's chests together. Reaching up, Naruto grabbed two fistfuls of his sensei's wild white hair and pulled, deepening their kiss. In response, Jiraiya shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth, caressing Naruto's tongue with his own.

All of a sudden, Jiraiya let go of Naruto's dick, instead placing his hands on either side of the blonde's shoulders. Before Naruto had a chance to complain about the loss of Jiraiya's hand on his hard-on, however, Jiraiya bucked foreword, rubbing their two erections together. This time, they both moaned, and Jiraiya continued to grind Naruto into the bath's wall.

Jiraiya glanced down through half-lidded eyes at his student… at his aroused, panting, red-faced, beautiful student. _I can't take much more of this…_

Naruto gasped as he was lifted suddenly out of the water and roughly placed on the edge of the springs. The cool air played lightly across his hot skin, making him shiver from the cold. The blonde glanced down toward the bath at his sensei who had positioned himself in between Naruto's legs. "Sens-AHHH!" Naruto yelled out at the sudden feeling of Jiraiya's mouth encircling his dick. His torso fell back onto the cement as his hips bucked involuntarily forward, seeking out more of the incredible warmth. His sensei's voluminous hair tickled the insides of his thighs, and as the Sannin's head bobbed, his large hands rubbed his student's stomach, legs, ass, always moving around.

_He's moaning pretty loud_, Jiraiya observed mischievously as he continued to suck Naruto off. The blonde's legs twitched around the Sannin, and Jiraiya could tell that Naruto was close.

All of a sudden, Naruto felt the wet warmth of his sensei's mouth leave him. He panted in an attempt to calm his breathing. He vaguely sensed Jiraiya slipping out of the bath and pressing against him, his sizeable hard-on pressing into the blonde shinobi's left leg. The white head leaned forward to lick at his student's ear as Jiraiya's finger crept below Naruto's dick, circling the opening located there, making the blonde tremble violently. A husky voice whispered sensuously in Naruto's ear: "May I?"

Naruto burned with the need for release. He barely gave the question one second's thought. "Yes, sensei, please!" he gasped.

Jiraiya didn't need telling twice. He lifted the blonde's slim legs until they rested on his shoulders, admiring this vulnerable view of his student. Naruto lay, naked, panting, and turned on, with a blush on his face and his legs spread in the air, waiting to be taken. _He's so beautiful_, Jiraiya thought, sudden emotion rising up in his chest, startling him. For the first time, he began to have second thoughts – he knew that Naruto was a virgin; did he really want his first time to be with a horny old man decades older that him? Looking into his student's eyes, Jiraiya asked again. "Are you sure, Naruto? Do you really, truly want what is about to happen?"

Naruto replied immediately. "Yes, please sensei! I want it! I want it _so bad_!" Seeing the hesitant look in Jiraiya's eyes, Naruto groaned, "Shit, just do it already! Please!"

"…Alright." Jiraiya spit into his hands, lubricating his large dick. Not bothering to prepare his student, he placed the tip of his cock at Naruto's entrance and slammed into him.

Naruto screamed. His back arched as the pain cut through him like a knife, tears welling up in his eyes and slowly spilling over. "AHHHHHH!" _It hurts… so much-!_

_So… fucking tight!_ Jiraiya thought, his mind clouded by pleasure. He waited, motionless, deciding not to move until Naruto was ready.

They stayed like that for a minute, panting, until Naruto experimentally rocked his hips forward. Taking this to be a sign to continue, Jiraiya slowly pulled out of his student and the slammed back in. Naruto screamed again, louder than before, but this time out of pleasure. Having found his prostate, Jiraiya continued to slam into Naruto, aiming for that special spot every time. The Sannin smiled playfully through the haze of pleasure. _Who would have thought that Naruto Uzumaki would be a screamer?_

Naruto panted, caught up in the pleasure of his sensei pounding in to him again and again. "H-harder!" Jiraiya obeyed his student's wish, picking up speed and force until they were both moaning with the sheer pleasure of this age-old dance. Naruto could feel the pleasure building up inside him, threatening to spill over at any moment. "S-sensei, I-I'm going to–!"

Jiraiya leaned forward and roughly grabbed his student's slender dick once more, pumping in time with his trusts. The feeling of friction both within and without him sent Naruto over the edge; with a final yell he came all over both of their stomachs. His walls tightened almost unbearably around Jiraiya, and he too came with a moan, deep inside of Naruto. Jiraiya slowly slid out of Naruto and collapsed next to him, drawing him into a loving embrace. Naruto could feel his sensei's cum dripping out of him; could feel the warmth of his sensei's – no, his friend's – embrace, and decided that there was no place else that he would rather be right now.

The two shinobi lay in each other's arms, breathing heavily and listening to the sound of the hot springs bubbling. The silence was perfect… that is, until Naruto started sniggering.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked, looking puzzledly down at the blonde in his arms.

"Oh, nothing much, Pervy Sage," Naruto said, grinning up at Jiraiya's face. "You're just more of a pervert than I ever imagined, that's all."


End file.
